


Сцена, дубль три

by Heidel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Banter, Character Bleed, First Kiss, Flirting, Hot Tub, M/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За последние несколько лет он и Себастьян дюжину или, вероятно, даже больше раз допоздна разговаривали о своих персонажах. Пробовали друг на друге разные идеи, репетировали сцены, когда никто не мог их критиковать, оттачивали сумасшедшую хореографию Джеймса до тех пор, пока не могли повторить всё с завязанными глазами. Но то, что Стив и Баки на экране станут друг для друга чем-то большим, никогда не казалось реальной возможностью. Может быть, на самом деле она была.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сцена, дубль три

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scene, Take Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008508) by [accol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol). 



> Примечание: упоминаются сценаристы Кристофер Маркус и Стивен МакФили, Леандер Дини — актёр, сыгравший роль Стива до сыворотки, дублёр Себастьяна и постановщик трюков Джеймс Янг и гример Робин Бошен.

— Ха.

На коленях у Криса лежал потрёпанный комикс «Зимний Солдат». Он думал о том, что только что прочитал, почёсывая бороду. Гримёры собирались сбрить её в конце недели, и Крис уже скучал по ней. 

Он снова взял комикс и перечитал страницу. Стив был _так близок_ к тому, чтобы потерять всё, сражался слишком грубо, сходил с ума от мыслей о том, что должно было произойти или о том, что он должен был предотвратить. Шэрон указала ему на это и — эта часть запала Крису очень глубоко в душу — сожаления Кэпа были настолько сильны, что по ночам ему снились сны о Баки. Ни один человек не занимал столько места в мыслях Кэпа, как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Крис положил комикс на кухонный стол и посмотрел на обложку. В каком направлении Кристофер и Стивен собирались развивать события в сценарии «Гражданской войны»? У актёров уже была читка первого черновика. У него был открытый конец, который мог иметь много интерпретаций. Что касается Криса, то ему казалось, что всё вело к сценарию _«Между ними всё случится, не так ли?»_.

У Кэпа и Баки были особенные отношения. Сколько раз интервьюеры комментировали глубину их чувств и преданность друг другу? Семьдесят лет во льдах, и они всё равно сумели отыскать друг друга.

Крис задавался вопросом, снились ли Кэпу, пока он был заморожен, сны о Баки, или Баки, когда тот находился в криокамере, сны о Кэпе?

Он взял телефон и набрал сообщение Себастьяну:

_> Что думаешь о снах Баки?_

Ответ пришел быстро.

_> > О чём?_

_> Кэп_

_> > Да. Из детства._

_> > Сейчас только отдельные фрагменты, пока его мозг исцеляется_

_> > Записывает их в дневник_

Крис кивнул своей пустой кухне. Он восхищался тем, как Себ лепил предысторию Баки. Он ответил:

_> Кэпу тоже снятся сны._

_> Ты помнишь свои сны?_

_> > Только хорошие,_ ответил Себастьян, в конце сообщения был подмигивающий смайлик. 

Крис улыбнулся своему телефону. Съёмочная группа должна была внести правки в сценарий к середине недели, так что им не придётся долго ждать, чтобы узнать, какой «Гражданская Война» выйдет на большие экраны.

На телефоне высветилось оповещение. Боевая хореография через час. Себ должен был надеть руку. Она была такой охуенной. Одна из лучших вещей во всей франшизе.

Как и человек, носящий её.

Крис выбросил из головы эту мысль, чтобы не задумываться над тем, что она значила.

***

Джеймс бросил тренировочный щит в Криса после того, как показал ему, как опустить плечо для лучшего эффекта. Он рывком поставил Себастьяна на нужное место и, несколько раз пнув его ботинком, заставил широко раздвинуть ноги. Тренировочные штаны обтягивали напряжённые бедра Себа. Крис безуспешно старался не замечать этого.

— В этой сцене это Баки или Зимний Солдат? — В конце фразы Себастьян слегка поднял руку. 

— Баки, — подтвердил Джеймс. Он тоже надел металлическую копию руки, чтобы можно было дублировать Себа. На нём она выглядела немного странно, словно он позаимствовал одежду Себа. 

Себ встал в стойку, слегка согнув колени, и выставил перед собой согнутую в локте руку. 

— Я думаю, мы должны использовать руку как щит Кэпа. Провести параллель. — Он кивнул в сторону Криса и щита, а затем посмотрел на руку. Прядь густых волос упала ему на лицо, и он заправил её за ухо. 

Крис сразу понял, что имел в виду Себастьян. Баки и Солдат были двумя людьми, обитающими в одном теле, но с совершенно разными мотивами. Зимний Солдат был полон агрессии. Баки — нет. По сценарию он был в бегах после десятилетий сводящих с ума пыток. Он оборонялся, пока искал в себе что-то хорошее и пытался вспомнить Кэпа. Если он будет использовать руку по-другому, это проведёт тонкую, но чёткую разделяющую линию между двумя ролями, которые должен сыграть Себ. Идея казалась отличной.

— Я прямо влюбился! — с энтузиазмом сказал Крис, не имея в виду ничего такого. 

Себ посмотрел на него с удивлением и улыбнулся внезапной похвале. Джеймс тоже посмотрел на Криса.

— Что? Это хорошая идея. Мне, блин, что, не могут нравиться хорошие идеи?

— Ну, раз уж Кэп _любит_ твои идеи, — сказал Джеймс, снова повернулся к Себу и немного изменил хореографию. Крис решил, что об улыбке Себа он подумает в другой раз. 

***

Себастьян чокнулся своей бутылкой о бутылку Криса и плюхнулся на диван. По телевизору бормотал европейский футбол. Американский футбол однозначно был круче, но Себу нравился этот спорт.

— Я чувствую себя так, словно меня переехал грузовик, — простонал Себастьян. 

— Несколько грузовиков. Джеймс ёбаный садист, — простонал в ответ Крис и сделал большой глоток пива. Чтобы закинуть ноги на кофейный столик, потребовалось очень много усилий. 

— Но ты хорошо выглядел, — сказал Крис. — Рука, — поспешил добавить он.

— Только рука? — ухмыльнулся Себ.

— Такая блестящая. Она меня ослепила. Не мог разглядеть ничего другого. — Крис зажмурился и махнул рукой, задевая усмехающиеся губы Себа.

Себ шлёпнул его по пальцам.

— Пофигу, — усмехнулся он. 

Несколько минут они сидели в расслабленной спокойной тишине, наблюдая за футбольным матчем на экране. 

— У тебя же есть джакузи? — спросил Себ.

Крис фыркнул. Себ оборвал его прежде, чем он мог сказать, о чём подумал.

— Каждый раз, блин. Ты серьёзно собираешься сейчас высмеивать мои старые фильмы? Это ранит меня в самое сердце!

— Ты знаешь, как они говорят: если джакузи подходит…

— Это не у меня был банан в жопе.

— Туше, — Крис протянул руку и ещё раз чокнулся своей бутылкой о бутылку Себастьяна. Он пытался не думать о задницах. — Дай мне влить в себя ещё хотя бы одно пиво, чтобы заглушить боль, и я её включу.

— Я это сделаю, — сказал Себ, поднимаясь на натруженные ноги.

— Теперь мне стыдно, — подразнил его Крис.

— Не-а, я пью твое пиво и, вероятно, провоняю твой дом, — ответил Себ, потеребив свою пропитанную потом одежду. — Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, это отмыться из шланга в твоей джакузи. — Он усмехнулся и начал стаскивать футболку. 

Крис смотрел на Себа до тех пор, пока тот не стянул её через голову. Наверное, на секунду (или пять) повисла тишина. Себ молча ждал. 

— Ах, да, я же должен тебе сказать, куда идти, — пробормотал Крис. — Вниз мимо кухни. Переключатель сбоку. Термостат уже должен быть установлен. — Он тоже начал подниматься.

— Ты останешься и досмотришь тайм, — сказал Себ, мягко толкая Криса обратно на диван и сжимая его плечо, прежде чем отвести руку.

Волна мурашек пробежала по коже Криса. Крис крепко сжал бутылку, чтобы не схватить Себа и снова не усадить его на диван. Без футболки и потного. _Блядь._

Крис прибег к своему старому способу справляться с трудными ситуациями: подколкам.

— Я не смогу посмотреть оставшуюся часть матча. Ты снова меня ослепил. — Крис пристально уставился в одну точку на голой груди Себастьяна, затем зажмурился и на ощупь протянул вперед руку.

— Иди в жопу, — рассмеялся Себастьян, схватил Криса за запястье и дёрнул его вверх, подтолкнув в сторону коридора. — Принеси ещё пива.

Крис выкинул пустую бутылку в мусорное ведро, а затем открыл холодильник, чтобы достать пиво. 

— Тебе нужны плавки? — крикнул он. Крис взглянул в сторону двери в патио и увидел сваленные в кучу джинсы и носки. Его всего тряхнуло.

— Полагаю, нет, — тихо сказал он. — Господи.

При всём его небрежном флирте, это было другое. Крис сдёрнул крышечку с бутылки пива и одним глотком опустошил половину, держа дверцу холодильника открытой. Себ, почти раздетый, может быть, даже совсем _голый_ , в его джакузи.

Прекрасно. Наверное, это просто европейцы так себя ведут, свободно разлёживаются с голыми яйцами в джакузи других людей. Раздеваются на чужих кухнях.

С ним всё будет отлично.

Дерьмо. Нет, не будет. Он, блядь, по уши _втюрился_ в Себа.

Он стукнулся лбом о дверцу холодильника. Это было плохо. 

«Плохой Крис».

Застонав над своим глупым сердцем, он стащил футболку и схватил ещё пару бутылок пива.

Когда Крис открыл дверь патио, то увидел, что Себ полулежал в нагревающейся воде. Струи воды скрывали его от взгляда ниже груди, но Крис всё равно застыл на месте. Он не мог сказать, было ли Себе что-то надето. Крис не знал, хотел ли он, чтобы...

— Хотя бы дай мне пиво, пока наслаждаешься видом, — подразнил его Себ.

— Я не... — выдавил из себя Крис.

Бровь Себа поползла вверх.

— Ладно, я наслаждался, ублюдок. Не каждый день я пью пиво с горячим русским убийцей. 

Подколка, смена темы.

— Он не настоящий русский, и он исправился. Ты хорош. — Закрыв глаза, Себ снова расслабился в воде.

— Ты не отрицал насчёт «горячий».

Себ ухмыльнулся с закрытыми глазами.

Крис про себя обсуждал приемлемый уровень наготы, подходящий, чтобы поотмокать в джакузи и попить пива с коллегой, который, как он только что признался (по крайней мере, мысленно), его интересовал. Он оглянулся, расстёгивая молнию, и поймал взгляд Себастьяна.

— Оу. — Себ ухмыльнулся, зажмурился и сделал глоток пива. — Я ослеп.

***

Они оба задремали, в то время как струи горячей воды массировали их поясницы.

Крис проснулся словно от толчка. Он слишком мало проспал, чтобы успеть увидеть какой-нибудь сон, но ему в голову закралась ужасная мысль, что он мог пробормотать что-нибудь компрометирующее, пока дремал.

Себастьян тоже проснулся. Он потянулся и довольно застонал. 

— Эта штука стоит тех денег, что ты за неё заплатил.

— Каждого цента, — согласился Крис. — Мне даже не пришлось никому отсасывать, но…

— Я бы _стал_ , — закончили они в унисон и громко заржали. Крис протянул руку, чтобы положить её Себу на грудь…

…а затем, осознав, что делает, быстро отдёрнул руку и сделал большущий глоток пива. Ёбаная привычка. 

— Как ты думаешь, какие правки они внесут? — тихо спросил Себ, обеими руками убирая от лица влажные волосы. От этого движения его бицепсы напряглись. 

— Да хуй его знает. Вот поэтому я тебе писал. 

— Ты думаешь, они воплотят в жизнь все мечты или… — Он сделал жест рукой, указывая на них двоих. На этот раз он говорил не о руке и щите.

Крис пожал плечами. Он понял, что имел в виду Себ. И настолько же сильно, насколько он хотел стать ближе к человеку, который надевал механическую руку Баки…

— Наверное, нет, учитывая… — он махнул рукой, обводя ею круг в воздухе, — ну, знаешь, Америку. 

— Мы уже на полпути туда, — заметил Себ. Он запрокинул бутылку, держа её двумя пальцами, и сделал глоток. Его кадык дёрнулся.

За последние несколько лет он и Себастьян дюжину или, вероятно, даже больше раз допоздна разговаривали о своих персонажах. Пробовали друг на друге разные идеи, репетировали сцены, когда никто не мог их критиковать, оттачивали сумасшедшую хореографию Джеймса до тех пор, пока не могли повторить всё с завязанными глазами. Но то, что Стив и Баки на экране станут друг для друга чем-то _большим_ , никогда не казалось реальной возможностью.

Может быть, на самом деле она была.

— Кэп едва может спать из-за чувства вины, из-за того, что потерял Баки, — пробормотал Крис. Себ встретился с ним взглядом, внимательно слушая. — Он или бегает, или молотит грушу.

— И рисует, — добавил Себ.

— Да, рисует.

Ноги Себастьяна были вытянуты в джакузи на сиденье рядом с Крисом. Он благодарно сжал лодыжку Себа.

— А когда он спит? — спросил Себ.

— Ему снишься ты, — тут же ответил Крис и сразу же пожалел о своём выборе слов. — Баки, я имею в виду. Иногда кошмары, иногда… не кошмары.

— _Не кошмары_ , — Себастьян ухмыльнулся и нарисовал в воздухе кавычки левой рукой, той, на которую он надевал металлическую на съемках. — Это то, что мы называем мокрыми снами?

Крис не убрал ладонь с ноги Себа, но плеснул на него водой другой рукой. 

— Ладно, умник, а что насчёт тебя?

Себ провел рукой по лицу и по волосам, стряхивая воду.

— Баки испытывает вину, которой хватило бы на десяток жизней. Он помнит многое из того, что они заставили его сделать. — Себ положил руку на вытянутую лодыжку Криса под водой.

— Это что, конкурс вины? — пошутил Крис, чтобы отвлечься от ощущений, которые вызвало прикосновение Себа.

— Все Мстители выиграют этот конкурс.

— Это точно.

Помолчав минуту, Себастьян добавил:

— Баки видел сны, когда был заморожен. Не мог вспомнить многое из них, но его подсознание прорывалось даже тогда. Воспоминания о Стиве были спрятаны слишком глубоко, чтобы выжечь их. 

— Ммм, глубокое проникновение, — подразнил Крис, слишком близко подходя к опасной грани.

Себ плеснул на него водой. 

Крис отряхнулся, словно мокрый пёс, постаравшись как можно больше забрызгать Себа.

Они помолчали. Крис думал об этих двоих, о Баки и Стиве. Эти парни нашли друг друга после всего, спустя десятилетия, хотя это казалось чертовски маловероятным, и именно это делало их историю такой привлекательной 

Он снова сжал ногу Себа. 

— Они родственные души.

Себ кивнул и сжал ногу Криса в ответ. 

— Я тоже так это вижу.

— Блядь. Как ты думаешь, они напишут это так?

Себ пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Они как бы уже написали.

Крис кивнул. _Между ними всё случится, не так ли?_

— Удиви меня, — сказал Себ. — Как бы мы это сыграли, если бы они сделали следующий шаг? — Он был совершенно неподвижен, и Крис не имел никакого, блядь, понятия, как правильно это истолковать.

— Драка? — предложил Крис.

Себ пожал плечами.

— Давай попробуем.

— Здесь?

Джакузи в качестве места для драки была, вероятно, лучшей и худшей в мире идеей одновременно. Кожа Себа будет мокрой, скользкой… Для Криса это станет проблемой.

— Я однажды уже вытащил твою задницу из реки, — ответил Себ.

— Ой, да ты любишь меня лапать, — возразил Крис. Он сказал это просто для того, чтобы нарушить тишину, как угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от своего участившегося сердцебиения. 

— Покажи мне свой лучший удар, здоровяк, — усмехнулся Себ.

На это был только один возможный ответ. Крис без предупреждения рывком дёрнул Себа за лодыжку. С фонтаном брызг Себ ушел под воду и так же внезапно вынырнул рядом с Крисом. Вода стекала по его лицу и волосам. Его губы были влажными. Он облизал с них капли воды.

И сразу же зажал шею и голову Криса в захвате. 

Крис скользнул в мысли Кэпа.

— Я… я не буду с тобой драться, — задушено произнёс он, прижатый левой рукой Себа. Он представил, что чувствует металл. 

— Давай, — прорычал Себ. Он был в отчаянии. Он просил Стива драться с ним. Он крепче сжал рукой шею Криса, затем ослабил захват. Он не хотел обездвижить его, всего лишь не давал отодвинуться. — Дерись.

— Бак, я не могу, — сказал Крис, выворачиваясь из-под руки Себа. Вода выплеснулась через край джакузи. Они стояли лицом к лицу, запертые вместе как Стив и Баки.

— Почему ты не будешь драться? — В голосе Себа почти прозвучала мольба. Его длинные волосы свисали влажными прядями вокруг лица: совершенный Баки Барнс.

— Потому что ты… мы… я… — Крис вдохнул через эмоции Стива, слишком беспомощный, чтобы подобрать нужные слова _ты моя единственная любовь, моя родственная душа, мой лучший друг_. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Себа. — Я не хочу драться с тобой. Никогда. — Это было самое близкое к тому, что он хотел сказать.

Себ наклонился ближе, словно собирался поцеловать его так, чтобы это могла заснять камера. Тело Себа было натянуто как струна. Каждая мышца была напряжена. Крис чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. По коже бежали мурашки. 

Но Себ внезапно отодвинулся, ухмыляясь. 

— Это было хорошо. Как ещё мы можем это сыграть?

Криса словно огрели хлыстом. _Блядь._ Всё тело заломило, когда Себ снова сел на скамью. На этот раз он был не на противоположной стороне джакузи, но всё ещё слишком, блядь, далеко.

Крис постарался замаскировать своё разочарование шуткой.

— Кэпу понадобится холодный душ.

— Как насчёт ещё пары десятилетий в ледниках?

— Как насчёт ещё по пиву? — предложил Крис. Ему оно точно было чертовски нужно.

— Никогда не стану отказываться, — ответил Себ. Крис пытался не смотреть на то, как его губы обхватили горлышко бутылки. Это слишком напоминало о других вещах.

— Может, попробуем что-нибудь из прошлого? — сказал Крис вместо того, чтобы пялиться на своего гостя. 

— О, ага. Тот момент, когда я должен был поцеловать Леандера как маленького Стиви? — подразнил Себ. — Все эти его манеры выходца из шекспировской Англии и акцент…

— Нет. — Это _не то_ , о чём Крис думал. — Маленький я после пост-продакшена.

— Ты начинаешь, — подтолкнул его Себ.

Крис снова скользнул в образ Стива Роджерса. На этот раз он был на полтора фута ниже, чем Баки, и намного слабее. Но отсутствие мускулов он возмещал отчаянным характером.

— Бак, я же сказал, что ты не должен прибегать каждый раз, когда я попадаю в неприятности. 

Себ закатил глаза. 

— Ты мне это говоришь, потому что хочешь, чтобы от тебя и мокрого места не осталось в каком-нибудь переулке, пока ты один? — Себастьян схватил полотенце с бортика джакузи и прижал его к брови, словно у него текла кровь. 

Теперь настал черёд Криса закатить глаза.

— Дай мне взглянуть. — Он приблизился к Себу, приподнял край полотенца и внимательно посмотрел. — Заживёт. По-прежнему будешь самым завидным женихом в Бруклине.

— Ха. Я вот думал, что я скорее… — Себ сделал паузу, чтобы прочистить горло, — _убеждённый_ холостяк. 

Крис смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Ой. В самом деле? 

Себ залился краской как по команде. 

— Ты самый недогадливый человек из всех, кого я знаю, Стив Роджерс. Почему, как ты думаешь, я следую за тобой повсюду и ввязываюсь в драки вместе с тобой? 

Крис немного наклонился вперед, но затем замер, всё ещё сомневаясь.

— Я думаю, я ещё и слышу плохо, потому что я не совсем уверен, что понимаю, о чём ты.

Баки провокационно широко ухмыльнулся.

— Я говорю это так понятно, как могу, куколка.

Стив провёл большим пальцем по воображаемой ссадине на брови Себа и счастливо на него посмотрел. Он с недоверием покачал головой, но Баки всё ещё был здесь, всё ещё улыбался. 

— Ну… Чёрт, Баки. Я тоже. 

Теперь настала очередь Себа прижаться лбом ко лбу Криса.

— Так могу я поцеловать моего самого лучшего парня или как?

— Ты, чёрт возьми, должен. 

Себастьян подался вперед. На этот раз их губы едва ощутимо соприкоснулись, прежде чем он отодвинулся.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал Себастьян, всё ещё стоя близко к Крису.

Крис выдохнул через нос и крепко сжал губы. Это была ужасная идея. Это была ёбаная _пытка_.

Он всё ещё понятия не имел, было ли на Себе нижнее бельё. 

— Теперь твоя очередь предлагать какую-нибудь идею, — стиснув зубы, произнес Крис. Его мозг был не способен выдать абсолютно ничего, когда влажные губы Себа были от него в двенадцати дюймах. 

— Ладно, — задумчиво протянул Себ. В его глазах однозначно прыгали чертенята, когда он сказал: — Стив находит дневник Баки.

— О господи, — ухмыльнулся Крис. — Что я там найду? Пошлые зарисовки полуголого меня?

— Не-а, — ответил Себ. Его плечи словно стали шире, когда он превратился в Баки. — Это ты у нас рисуешь. Единственная вещь, которую я помню ясно как день. 

Крис мягко улыбнулся. 

— Ты помнишь это?

— Это и многое другое.

Крис немного отодвинулся от Себа, чтобы лучше сыграть эту сцену. Он поднял руку, как будто держал в ней воображаемый дневник, и посмотрел на него, но открывать не стал. Доверие Баки предавали слишком много раз. 

— Ты можешь, — произнёс Себ хрипловатым голосом, которым он говорил, когда был Солдатом. 

Крис вопросительно поднял бровь.

Себ кивнул на руку Стива. 

— Ты можешь открыть его.

Он так и сделал. Он пролистывал невидимые страницы, проводил пальцами по тем, которые он представлял исписанными почерком Баки — часть записей на английском, некоторые на русском, отрывок на французском. Между страниц была вложена брошюра с выставки в Смитсоновском музее. Крис поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Баки.

— Ты ходил на выставку?

Тот кивнул. 

— Хотел узнать. О тебе, о нас. Я видел там фильм. В нём был отрывок, где мы смеёмся вместе. Пришлось сбежать в сортир, меня вырвало, воспоминания вернулись так резко. Словно удар в живот.

Крис тихо фыркнул, чтобы скрыть бурю эмоций, от которой у него сжалось горло. 

— Так значит, ты говоришь мне, что из-за меня выблевал обед? Спасибо большое, Бак.

— Шутник, — Себ улыбнулся и на секунду засмущался. — Продолжай читать. — Он указал на дневник. 

Стив подчинился. Страница за страницей были исписаны разными вещами о Капитане Америке. Что ещё лучше, там обнаружились знаки, указывающие на то, что Баки пытался вспомнить Стива. Билеты на поезд до Пенн-стейшн. Несколько фотографий Баки, сделанных в фотобудке. Написанные с краю страницы повторяющиеся слова Кони-Айленд… Кони-Айленд… Кони-Айленд.

— Ты продолжал искать, — едва слышно прошептал Крис. Баки изо всех сил пытался вспомнить Стива.

— Как и ты.

— Я не мог не искать. Я должен был. 

Себ кивнул. Он забрал у Криса воображаемый дневник и положил его на бортик джакузи. 

— Некоторые вещи я до сих пор не знаю… Не могу сложить кусочки вместе.

— Спроси меня. Я хочу помочь, — предложил Крис. Он осторожно придвинулся ближе, опасаясь, что Баки испугается и снова сбежит бог знает куда.

Баки потребовалось некоторое время. На его лице была написана нерешительность, брови хмурились. Себ сделал вдох, словно пытался придать себе уверенности. 

— Мы были...? — Он махнул рукой между ними, задевая костяшками пальцев голую грудь Криса.

Крис печально улыбнулся. 

— Нет.

— Я помню, что хотел этого, — сказал Себ.

— Господи, Баки, — с шумом выдохнул Крис. Он скользнул вперед и рукой обхватил шею Баки. — Пожалуйста, не убегай.

— Я здесь.

Крис наклонился и прижался губами к губам Себа, не дожидаясь, пока Баки что-нибудь сделает. Себ не отодвинулся. Он не сбежал. На этот раз он отвечал на всё с таким же пылом, прикосновением на прикосновение, поцелуем на поцелуй. 

У Криса голова шла кругом, он едва соображал. Были ли это Крис и Себ или Стив и Баки? Была ли это просто сцена? Хотел ли Себ этого, как он изображал? Придётся ли им делать это на съёмочной площадке? Господи.

Себ медленно отстранился. 

— Блядь, — сказал он. — Я облажаюсь, если ты так сделаешь на съёмочной площадке.

Всплеск смелости.

— Тогда нам стоит ещё попрактиковаться. — Крис не мог отвести взгляд от губ Себа.

— Стоит, — согласился Себ. Понизив голос, он произнёс: — Покажи мне, что у тебя есть, Стиви.

Крис пошёл ва-банк.

Он прижал Себа к стенке джакузи и снова поцеловал его. Он был Стивом на берегу Потомака, вжимающим Баки в прибережную грязь и ил. Он был парнишкой из Бруклина, забравшимся на своего тайного бойфренда и старающимся вести себя потише, чтобы их не поймали. Он был Кэпом, толкающим Баки к дереву где-то в лесу в Германии, радующийся тому, что остался в живых после боя.

Он был Крис Эванс, и это был Себастьян Стэн.

Себ прижимал его к себе, обхватив сгибом локтя шею. Его язык раздвинул губы Криса. Крис погладил его по бедру… никакого нижнего белья. 

Крис застонал. Его тело реагировало слишком быстро. Мокрый хлопок нихрена не скрывал его чувств.

Себ отодвинулся.

— Крис, — выдохнул он. — Подожди. Блядь, подожди. 

Сердце Криса упало. Он прекратил целовать Себа. Себ протянул руку под водой и демонстративно поправил себя, сделав из этого шоу. Для него, вероятно, это была всего лишь игра. Ведь это он всё прекратил.

— Ого-о, — ухмыльнулся Себ. — Не знал, что Кэп умеет так целоваться.

Ага. Кэп. Не Крис. Это была всего лишь сцена. Ничего больше. 

Должно быть, разочарование было написано у него на лице, потому что Себ снова наклонился к нему.

— Эй, — сказал он, озабоченно хмурясь. У него всегда это на редкость красиво выходило. — Эй, в чём дело?

Крис покачал головой, избегая смотреть Себу в глаза. Он бы сразу выдал себя с головой. 

— Просто поддался моменту, — сказал он. Это была наполовину правда. 

Себ уставился на него. Буквально уставился, как если бы не был уверен, что это был Крис. Блядь, Крис сам не был уверен, кем был Крис. Актер, жалкий, по уши влюбленный придурок. Себ без труда разглядит его ложь и уйдёт. Поднимется, вытрется, оденется и не оглянется назад. После этого им придётся работать вместе, несмотря на неловкость. 

… Но Себ не ушёл. Он схватил Криса за подбородок и сказал:

— Во-первых, я принесу гримерам пончики в качестве благодарности, когда они сбреют эту штуку. 

Он легонько потянул Криса за бороду. Крис слегка улыбнулся и запротестовал:

— Эй.

— Во-вторых, мне придется также всю неделю таскать им кофе из Старбакса.

— Почему?

— Из-за ожогов от бороды, которые у меня скоро будут.

Крис отвёл глаза.

— Себ. Я не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать ещё репетиции и остаться… в профессиональных рамках.

— Хорошо, — ответил Себ, наклонившись так близко, что произнёс это прямо в губы Криса. — Потому что сейчас я Себ, не Баки.

Теперь Крис смотрел ему в лицо, пытаясь решить, происходило ли это на самом деле. Он мысленно повторил слова Себа, чтобы убедиться, что он их понял.

— Хорошо, — сказал Крис, обнимая Себа за талию.

Себ сделал следующий шаг. Он оседлал колени Криса и покрывал легкими поцелуями его скулы, его губы.

Облегчение и воодушевление Криса были, вероятно, очевидны. Себ сидел _голый у него на коленях._

— Знаешь, — сказал Крис, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало непринужденно или хотя бы смешно, — я просто помешан на парнях со смазанными частями. 

Себ запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Он был великолепен.

***

На следующий день Робин вошла в трейлер-гримерку и окинула их двоих взглядом.

— Да вы, блядь, шутите.

Себ широко улыбнулся ей, а затем Крису. 

— Я же говорил.

Если между Стивом и Баки никогда _ничего_ не произойдёт на экране, Крис всё равно будет в порядке. Потому что за пределами съёмочной площадки у него будет Себ. 

Себ схватил машинку для стрижки волос и протянул её Робин.

— Ты окажешь мне услугу, если позаботишься об этом. 

Она закатила глаза.

— Раскошеливайся. И купи мне кофе. 

— Я же говорил, — повторил Себастьян. Нижняя половина его лица всё ещё была покрасневшей после прошлой ночи.

Крис улыбнулся и пнул его по ноге. Себ наблюдал за ним всё время, пока его брили.

***

Они на полчаса опоздали на съемки. Себ назвал это «пробным пуском», когда он прижал Криса к стене его трейлера и тёрся об него, пока они оба не начали задыхаться и потеть. Крис назвал это ещё одной идеей, в которую можно влюбиться.


End file.
